Hog Wild
by bad lil kyoucat
Summary: Kyou and Kagura go on a date... but what really happens? HENTAI HENTAI!! @.@;;;


Hog Wild  
  
AAAAh... i really have never written hentai before... i hope it is... normal hahaha... lol review if you wish! It is lemony-fresh!!!  
  
I touched the place where Yuki, that bastard, had just hit me. Kuso... i thought to myself, replying to his kick with a punch in his groin. He winced in pain, but straightened and kicked me through the door.  
  
"Kuso nezumi!" I shouted as I flew through the air. I landed hard, jamming my head into a rock. I could feel my blood start to run down my face.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru screamed, running to my side. Damn she was sexy, her skinny frame leaning over me. Her hair fell in her eyes as her chest hovered over my face. I felt my pants tighten, and rolled over onto my stomach. "Daijobu?!" she was hysterical as she sat over me, her clevage hanging out of the tight shirt. I looked away.  
  
"I'm fine, dammit," i stayed the way I was on the ground. "I need to be alone for a while." I stood and brushed myself off, quickly tying my sweatshirt around my waist to hide my arousal. I could feel the front of my pants become wet as Tohru began to walk back to the house, her short skirt showing off her legs. I wanted to wrap those legs around my waist and feel the warmth of her body moving with mine. I began to dash to the roof where i could satisfy myself fully, but as i mounted the side of the house i heard that oh-so-familiar goddamn voice.  
  
"KYOOOOU-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I groaned, turning. She scampered up the path, screaming my name, her arms flying my her side. Suddenly, her eyes filled with fire. "You bastard! You never visited me! Kyou, how could you?!" I tried climbing faster, but she grabbed my leg, tearing me to the ground. "I missed you so much, Kyou-kun! I love you so much! But you don't VISIIIIIT!!!!" she screeched as she beat the shit out of me. She stopped and began to sob as she saw the damage "someone" had done.  
  
Shigure poked his head out of the house to see what the commotion was about. His evil dog eyes lit up with malicious joy as he saw who had arrived. "Konnichiwa, Kagura-kun," he said with a smile. "Don't damage my house... I have an idea! why don't you and Kyou go for a walk?"  
  
"Damn you, Shigure!" I shouted as her face brightened with a huge evil grin. She grabbed my hand and tugged me into the forest. "Kochi kochi, Kyou-kun!" My mouth sent a string of curses back to Shigure, but it was too late. Kuso... i thought.  
  
"Kyou-kuuuun," she chirped. "How are you today?" she snuggled against my neck, my hair standing on end.  
  
"I was great until you got here..." i mumbled. Dammit... i wanted the solitude of my roof.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screamed and i quickly apologized. She pulled on my hand, and we walked through this god foresaken forest that i loathe so much. She led me to an open field where she dropped my hand and scampered to the other side, She planted herself by a little creek that ran through it, beckoning me with one finger. I had to admit, with the sunlight shining in her hair like silver, her face was so perfect in that moment. Her body, which was finally fully developed with its large breasts and tight stomach muscles, was so appealing in that moment that I pulled my shirt a little tighter on my waist. As i walked towards her, she stood, smiling seductively in the sunlight and stepped into the river. The water flowed around her ankles. Dammit, I hate water.  
  
"Get the hell outta there," i hissed, crossing my arms over my chest as i walked. "Water pisses me off."  
  
Her face darkened, her eyes closing to slits as she growled, "Get your ass in here..."  
  
I held my pants above my feet as i gingerly got into the creek, the annoyance brewing in my mind. I growled as she took my hand. She had lost the sex appeal that had turned me on earlier. I thought of Tohru hovering over me earlier, and felt myself rise again. Well, if i can't have Tohru, Kagura is just as good, I thought. Damnit... i hate to lead her on, though. My conscience was killing me as she kissed my lips, smiling.  
  
"I really do love Kyou-kun... I love coming here with you," she kissed my neck, working her way up to my ear where she nibbled the earlobe. "Make love to me, Kyou-kun..." her lips barely moved against my ears. I slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. What the hell, i figured, it has happened before...  
  
She closed her eyes and pressed her mouth against mine. I pushed my tongue into the orifice and she giggled, kissing me harder. My pants grew tighter, and i wanted to tear them off right there and imagine that she was Tohru. I fingered her hair as she put her hand to my groin, stroking my erection. I groaned and loosened the belt on her skirt, throwing it onto the sandy bank. She pulled the shirt off my waist, and unzipped my pants. She pulled them to my ankles, soaking them in the cool water. Everything came down with it, and i stood half naked next to her. i pushed one of the buttons on her skirt loose, and she slowly, painfully rubbed her hand up and down my manhood. I moaned in pure delight, kissing her hard and unbuttoning her skirt completely. It fell to off her tiny hips, and i released onto her legs. She laughed in pleasure and i tossed her body onto the bank. She rolled over invitingly, lowering her outer thigh to the sand and running a finger across her chest.  
  
She was giggling as i lay next to her in the gravelly sand. I pulled the shirt off of her, a button popping off into the river. She shrieked, and i pictured Tohru's smiling face on Kagura's. I played with the hook of her bra in the front as she pulled off my black shirt, revealing my defined body and tanned skin. She ran her hands through my orange hair, staring into my eyes with her gray ones. I felt the blood rush away from my face and grinned as she shoved her tongue down my throat. "Come on, Kyou...KUN..." i pinned her down, running my hand around her inner thigh. She made little sounds as i caressed the area with my tongue.  
  
She pulled my face back to hers, and kissed me again, rolling on top of me. She ran her fingers near my groin as she licked my neck gently, moaning softly. My breathing grew faster as somehow my penis stood again, aroused by the sensation on my neck. She removed her hands from my groin for a second, and peeled the remaining panties from her waist. I glanced down to see Kagura in all her glory, and my body tensed as she moved closer to me. "Oh God..." she whispered as I rolled on top of her, bracing myself against the ground. She wrapped a leg around me and let me enter, crying out as i grabbed her shoulders and jammed myself into her. Her body engulfed me, and i rocked into her, causing her little voice to yelp out with each push towards her.  
  
We rolled in the sand, Kagura yelping as the cold water washed around us, which made me go even faster. We moved in sync as she laid her palms on my chest. I groaned under her weight as she straddled me, leaning in to kiss my chest. She trailed her fingers through the hair around my bellybutton. I breathed harder and she cried out as i pushed further into her, feeling the warmth that i wished for earlier. I opened my mouth and tried to breathe as she tore her fingernails over the skin on my back. I was suddenly going too fast, and she moaned in ecstasy when i rolled on top of her. My body moved faster and faster, Kagura gasping and screaming as i sucked on her chest. She moved with me, her back grinding on the sand as i pushed deeper and faster into her. She turned us over again, sitting on top of me. She arched her back, grinding on my hard mass, the water dripping off her nipples as she gasped for air. "Ahh... Ahhhh... Kyou- ouuu... Kyou-kuun..." she squealed, the sound ringing through the forest. In my head i was hoping that no one chose to take a walk in the woods today. Her breasts shone in the sun, glistening with sweat and river water.  
  
I sat us up, her legs wrapped completely around my waist, putting my hands on her back and caressing her entire body with my tongue. "Tohru" shrieked in pleasure as i re-entered roughly, her nails making my arms bleed. "Auuugh... T...Kagura..." I moaned as she trailed her fingers through the liquid dripping from the wounds. Suddenly, I couldn't control myself any longer, and i released, the explosion making me grip her wet hair as Kagura peaked with me, screaming and tossing her head, her eyes closed with ecstacy. I pulled out and laid breathless on the sand, Kagura flexed and unflexed her hand as she searched for air. She kissed me again, and i pulled away still picturing Tohru.  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun..." she gasped out, slipping her tongue in my mouth again. "Arigato... i love you so much." I loved the clean feeling of being finished, and i wiggled my toes in contentment. She kissed me again, and sat up, grabbing her bra and shirt. She pulled my soaking pants from the creek, holding them over me and dripping the water on my chest. I grinned, and pulled her to me, kissing her. I slipped them on, caressing her stomach, trailing her muscles with my finger. I felt so good...  
  
She hooked her bra back, teasing me with a peek, and pulled her shirt n over it, opening her legs. I unzipped my pants and tackled her, ramming my manhood into her quickly, cumming on the first time. Kagura laughed and reached her orgasm as i pulled out. She moaned, remounting me and rode me until we worked our way into the creek, the water rushing around us as we made love passionately. The water swirled in the spaces between our writhing bodies, rippling up to the shore. I pulled out as we both finished, and Kagura dunked me, laughing. I rezipped my pants and stood, rearranging my shirts. I hoped no one would notice that we were wet. She kissed me, taking my hand again, and we ran through the woods once again.  
  
Tohru popped her head out of the house as we approached, waving. "Okaeri!" she called, smiling widely. I frowned, hoping she wouldn't tell how great i felt. I dropped Kagura's hand as we climbed the stairs, Tohru greeting us with, "So did you have a good time, Kyou-kun, Kagura-san?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagura chirped, hugging me.  
  
"Iie..." I said, turning away and flashing Kagura a smile. I really did love her... i just hated to admit it. Damn it pissed me off to hide it, but oh well. I tensed as i heard the next question.  
  
"Did you do anything fun while you were gone...?" 


End file.
